


the other descendants

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 4 younger sibling vks, M/M, Some Fluff, jaylos is mentioned more tho lol, tagged malvie bc you can assume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: the 4 younger siblings of auradons vks are coming to auradon. but not without a message from the villains





	the other descendants

**Author's Note:**

> im on a role with descendant fics!! hope you enjoy this au :))

jay was pacing the hall outside of ben's office while carlos and mal fidgeted with their hands. evie rolled her eyes.  
“guys, calm down. ben is smart, so he will pick the best kids to come.”

jay glanced up, eyeing the blue haired fashion queen. 

“you don't have to worry. i can bet 10$ that dizzy has already been chosen.”

evie rolled her eyes once more, but went over to mal and took her hands. 

“relax. i know who you want to come, and i'm sure ben will take it into account.”

“i hope he chooses them.” carlos piped up. the rotten four knew exactly who he was`talking about. not only did the vks leave behind their parents and evil life, carlos, mal and jay left behind their younger siblings. they all grew silent as they thought about what could possibly be happening to them right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

sage flew backward as jafar’s hand connected to her cheek. blood bubbled up to her lips and she spat it out.

“you worthless brat! you can’t do anything right!” jafar screeched. with every word, jafar swung at her, landing many of the shots, despite the efforts of sage. she could already feel her eye starting to bruise. sage glanced up at her father, pleading.” please father, there isn't anymore lamps. or gold. the people here are poor. jay got most of the gold before he left for auradon.”

jafar reached down, gripping her arm. “ah yes, auradon.”

he threw sage down, the 14 year olds head slamming the wall. he started to walk towards the door to their house, barking “sage!”

sage swiped at her face in attempt to get rid of the blood dripping down her eyes. she turned to her cobra, sap. as he slithered up her arm, she whispered, “i wish jay was here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

tony could barely suppress a frown as he raked a comb across cruella’s scalp. ew, he thought, this is gross. just at that moment, the comb digged into his mother's head. she snapped around, eyes seeming to glow red. tony stepped back, dropping the comb when he realized he poked her.  
before she could strike him though, there was a knock at the door. jafar’s voice wove through the door, “hey you old bat, meeting at the evil queen's place. bring your puppy.” his voice faded as he walked away from the door.  
tony, still staring at his mom, relaxed. but once his mother faced him again, it drained.  
as she struck the 14 year old, he felt the all-too-familiar pain. she took a handful of his black-and-white hair, pulling him roughly up besides her.  
“you heard him, move!” she hissed. tony twisted out of the crazy woman's grasp and scrambled to the door, desperate to escape the abuse. i wish carlos was here.

 

finn coughed. this makeup was getting to be too much. dizzy sat behind her adopted mother, carefully taking off her crowned hair.  
“beauty in pain, darling.” the evil queen crooned.  
finn coughed once more before rolling his eyes. this is how he's been living for the past 4 months, since mal made their mother a lizard. the makeup was getting a bit ridiculous as were the pet names. dizzy quickly started brushing the queens dark blue hair, smiling at finn who looked up at her. finns face flushed as the door opened to reveal jafar, cruella, tony and a very weak looking sage. finn sucked in a breath when he saw her. dizzy rushed over to grab the other girl as their parents left to discuss another “evil plan” .

“sage? oh my gosh, who did this?”

“my dad.” she whispered, nearly falling over.

tony moved quickly to aid dizzy to hold up the weak girl, as finn brings a blanket for her to lay on in his new room. tony stepped forward to open the door, whispering, “woah.”  
the room was exactly how the original vks had left it. purple and green flames flickered along the walls while evie’s vanity was huge, taking up most of her part of her wall. jay was the total opposite. clothes littered the floor as did many jewels jay had never gotten to show jafar or lend to sage. his bed hadn’t been made for obvious reasons, but it sheltered old shampoo bottles evie and carlos had used and let jay borrow some..all of the time. carlos part of the room had the most stuff due to him and tony always trying to get away from cruella. clothing, bandages, blankets and makeup littered the ground. tony frowned looking at all the concealer, all it brought back was bad memories.  
sage huffed in pain as dizzy placed her down on mal’s old bed, finn quickly placing the blanket over her shivering body. “thanks guys,” she smiled as best she could before turning on her side to face her friends. dizzy put her head in her hands, the 13 year old suddenly seeming 20 years older.

“god, i wish we could get outta here. i miss evie.” 

“i miss carlos.” tony added.

the 2 turned to finn, who was lazily staring at the wall. tony coughed, and finn sighed.  
“yea, yea i miss mal too. hey t, did you hear about jay and carlos?”

sage grinned from her position on the bed. “i’ve known since i was like 7.”

their happy banter was interrupted by the villains footsteps pounding the floor close to the room. tony sprang up, helping sage who stood weakly. the white and black haired boy put a gentle arm around her waist to support her just as the villains burst through the door.

“you all have been requested to go to auradon tomorrow.” jafar sneered as the evil queen stepped forward.  
“oh, more of my children leaving!” she cried, grabbing her two adopted children in a choking hug.  
“wait, we’re going to auradon?!” dizzy cried.  
“yes i just said that.” jafar scoffed. “stupid girl.”  
dizzy ignored that comment and turned to finn who was still in the evil queens arms.  
“we’re going to auradon!” dizzy started jumping excitedly, rushing over to sage who was still being held up by tony. finn wrangled out of the queen's grasp and joined the huddle.  
“we get to leave this place and be with evie, carlos, jay and mal.” sage whispered excitedly.

finally.

~~~~~<~~~~~~~

mal couldn't contain herself when she heard that her little brother and his friends were joining the vks in auradon. neither could jay, carlos or evie. ben smiled at his friends happy reactions and knew he made the correct choice.  
“um ben, just want to let you know: my sister has a snake. she'll kill you if you don't bring him with her.” jay chuckled.

“and tony hates dogs. i hope he will like dude but i'm not sure.”

“andddd,” mal piped up, “they are really close. i don't think they are gonna pay attention to not being able to be in each other's rooms.”

ben smiled, rolling his eyes. “it won't be a problem. plus i'm not blind: you guys always share rooms.”  
everyone laughed before the vks rushed to their dorms to prepare for their sibling's arrival.

~~~~~<<~~~~~

auradon held much promise. all four of the young vks knew that from their parents annoying rants. sage was only reminded of it more when finn brought up her brother and carlos. she could already see jay and carlos, holding each other without being afraid of being caught. it made her smile knowing they were both finally happy. 

she looked to the boy laying on the floor next to the bed. tony had bruises littering his arm and she smiled even more realizing that in auradon, their parents couldn’t reach him. she also realized that tony was perfect to just sit and admire what he’s like. she didn’t know that tony was thinking about her at that moment too. maybe auradon would offer more than freedom for the two.

~~~~~~~~~~

carlos was terrified. pacing around his dorm, he couldn't stop from thinking about his mother.  
“jay, what if she hurt him? what if she's gonna come with tony and..and..”  
he couldn't finish. he was shaking so badly that all jay could do was to cross the room to his boyfriend and put his hands around carlos's waist.  
“she will do no such thing because i am always gonna be here and i will always protect you.”  
carlos sighed as he wrapped both arms around jay’s neck. the two leaned back to allow their forehead to touch. carlos whispered, “i know.”  
“i love you.”  
“i love you more.”  
a knock at the door interrupted their moment. jay glanced towards the door calling, “come in!”

mal and evie entered to see their two best friends literally connected at the hip. evie smiled dreamily. “adorable. simply adorable.”  
mal grinned, but quickly turned serious.  
“you guys ready?”  
carlos glanced up at jay, his boyfriend giving his hand a reassuring squeeze and replied, “yup.”  
“let's do this!” jay shouted, sounding excited but nervous at the same time.  
evie looped her arm through mals as the 4 ex-villains glided to the front entrance.

~~~~~<~~~~~~~

tony woke up to screaming. he bolted upright just as jafar and cruella burst through the door.  
“get up you lazy pigs!” he screamed once more. this caused the other kids to spring up. dizzy looked, well, dizzy. her hands were threaded through finn's arm and her hair was almost sticking up. finns normally spiked up hair was tousled.

sage slowly sat up due to yesterday's hits and tony looked up to notice that her hair was down instead in the two french braids it was always in. her amber eyes seemed to be extra bright that morning and as she met tony's gaze, they both looked down to see their hands gripped together. sage blushed but tony just held on tighter.

“come!” cruella cooed. tony cringed, slowly standing with everyone else. dizzy blushed as she let go of finn's arm to get off the bed. 

“you have 10 minutes.” jafar barked and grabbed cruella's shoulder to leave the room.  
sage stood up quickly and started using evies old brush (which hadn't been used in forever) to brush her thick hair out. her hands seemed to glide over her head as she weaves her hair into two french braids. dizzy put her glasses on and started placing her tie-dye hair into two messy buns atop her head. she straightened out her dress, mumbling to herself “i'm leaving today, i'm leaving today.”

tony was smiling as he walked around the room to gather some of his things. he couldn't wait to get off the island and be reunited with carlos. his only problem was dogs. he shuddered just thinking about the ravaging beasts that freely roamed auradon.

finn was terrified, which wasn't normal for the group's leader. just like mal, he seemed fearless and confident. but he had heard how people of auradon reacted to having “villains” enter their kingdom. he didn't want any of his friends, especially dizzy, to get hurt just because of their parents. so, he wanted to seem as tough as possible. he spiked his hair and ruffled up his leather jacket.  
finally, the kids looked at each other. they had all agreed to just go without telling their parents because they wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. just as sap slithered up sages arm, dizzy raced to the window and whisper-shouted, “i see the limo!”  
sage,tony and finn all rushed to see the grounds below and sure enough, the big black limo they had seen take their older siblings was here. 

tony climbed down to the pile of junk under their window and reached up for sage and sap to get down. finn had her under the arms and carefully lowered her down to tony who had already placed sap on the ground. once sage was safely down, finn turned to dizzy.  
“your turn.” he smiled.  
dizzy slowly backed away though.  
“dizzy? you ok?” finn asked, concern clouding over his green eyes.  
“i-i-i don't rea-really like heights.” she whispered.  
finn steeped in front of her, offering a hand to the shaking girl as she thought about how she could slip and fall, very, very far.  
“i won't let anything happen to you. promise.” he chuckled, holding out a crooked pinky.  
dizzy looked him straight in the eye, trying to sense if he was lying. he wasn't, nor was he joking.  
“ok fine.” she breathed out, taking the fairy boys pinky.

after dizzy was safely (yet slowly) lowered out the window, tony hopped down from the pile. “you good?” he questioned from the street.  
finn nodded but as he was about to jump, their parents burst through the door, screaming, “get back here right now!”

finn didn't even think twice. he jumped, shouting, “run!”

as they ran, they heard a faint yell of “get them you idiots!”

the new vks ran, desperately pushing past people in attempt to get out of their parents grasps. sap slithered into one of sages bags so they wouldn't lose each other but even he knew that wasn't the worst of what could happen right now.

people shouted protests as fruit was knocked over and people went flailing to the ground. tony turned around, hearing the pounding footsteps of their parents and their cronies. beside him, he saw that sage was no longer there, but being dragged away by one of the men.  
“no!” he roared, catching the attention of dizzy and finn.  
just as they stopped, finn felt himself trip backwards only to be left facing another cronie. he desperately kicked and yelled but the people of the island just watched. they knew better than to get involved. dizzy turned just to be slammed backwards by 2 men. tony met the same fate and at that very moment, the parents came through the crowd.  
“you are all so ungrateful. to even think what we have given you and all our sacrifices.” jafar snarled, “especially you sage. you killed your own mother.”

sage faced paled as cruella now spoke up, glaring at tony.  
“oh doll, i have given you everything. i even gave you some food. you ungrateful pig!” she finished it off with a scream and a slap hard across the face. but she wasn't finished and neither was jafar. as cruella drew back her pumps, jafar grabbed one of sages braids. tony let out a pained grunt as foot connected with stomach while sage screamed as her head was thrown back against the pavement. sap slithered out but jafar has come prepared. he quickly gripped sap by the tail and shoved him into a rice sack, his cronies tying it tight with rope before throwing it down harshly.

blood was starting to seep on the streets and dizzy tried to struggle from the hard grasp on her arm. the man wouldn't let up though and screams continued to echo throughout the streets.

jafar finally stopped and sage was left in a heaving pile on the now bloody ground. cruella gave her son one last kick before turned and followed behind jafar, who yelled, “do what you want with them! we could care less.”

the kids could hear the wicked grins creeping over the cronies faces. dizzy desperately tried to escape once again but was beat above the head by the man holding her.  
finn shouted, “please don't! do anything you want with me just don't hurt her! don't hurt them!”  
the man kicked dizzy and then sage in the stomach once more before turning to finn.  
“you care about them? about her?” he jerked his head downward towards a whimpering dizzy.  
“yes.” finn panted.  
the man grinned. “perfect.” he hissed before turning and punching finn straight in the jaw. he stumbled back, feeling blood. the man punched him again, continuing to do so until finn crumpled to the ground. dizzy was kicked once more, but she managed to get up before he could kick her again. running in zigzags, a different man managed to trip her, sending the girl tumbling.  
the same man grabbed tony, pinning him by the arms. he started to strike him every place it hurt and happily turned to sage when tony almost stopped breathing. 

sage felt so weak. she knew that jay wouldn't be wheezing on the ground. he would be fighting back, not just laying there. even worse, they were all so close. so close to leaving the isle. so close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

fairy godmother was starting to worry. the limo was sent out an hour ago. fairy godmother knew that the first time kids from the isle came, it took a half hour. mal had told the driver that the kids weren't aggressive and would come easy. so what was taking so long?  
fairy godmother tried phoning the walkie-talkie. it was given to the driver in the event that something went wrong or he needed assistance. the vks came up behind her. “um, excuse me fairy godmother but, where are they?” 

the woman looked at them. “i have no clue. look, i'll phone our trusty driver.”

the walkie crackled as fairy godmother spoke. “quasimodo? are you on your way back?”  
the walkie crackled again. “i'm sorry ma'am but i can't find them! they aren't at their…*crackle* “

“quasimodo? quasimodo!” the fairy looked around, alarmed. with a quick look down, they rotten 4 realized the device had died. fairy godmother looked around again. “ i'm going to send 4 more men over. just in case.”

“thank you.” evie smiled to her as the fairy quickly walked off.

“i guess we'll have to wait.” mal huffed as she sat down. evie sighed but gracefully seated herself bedsides the purple-haired hothead. carlos looked up at jay, their hands still together. “i hope they’re ok.” carlos mumbled.

“yea, me too.”

~~~~~~~

dizzy felt nauseous. the men were still kicking her, taking turns as if it was a game. 2 other men were smashing tony's head on a nearby brick wall while 3 other men were lighting cigarettes, taking a puff, then sinking it into finn's skin. he was barely holding on, she could see it. all she wanted to do was hold him tight and never let go.  
dizzy then carefully turned her head to see sage. oh sage. she was laying in a puddle of her own blood, unconscious. she could faintly hear tony yelling her name but she knew sage couldn't hear him. dizzy also knew that sage had always had it the worst out of the 4 of them. all because her mother had died giving birth to her. it changed jafar. he used to be kind and loving, with jay and his wife. he was actually really excited to have another child. but it all changed when his wife died. 

sap was obviously losing strength as well. the thrashing in the bag had slowed and then stopped. But as dizzy lay there, watching all of the pain and suffering, she felt a little happy that evie, mal, jay and carlos got out when they did. they got their happy endings and they truly found themselves.

all she wanted was for her friends to be alright. she wanted sage and tony to escape their parents abuse. she wanted to get out.  
her thoughts were interrupted by the biggest man of them all. he grabbed her by her hair and laughed. 

“you are so weak!” he thundered, “no wonder your mother didn't want you.”

with that, he slammed her head down and all she saw before her vision faded to black was finn screaming her name, smoke shielding his eyes.

~~~~~~~

quasimodo patiently waited by the car. he figured that the kids would've seen the limo and just gotten lost. at least he hoped.  
he jumped in surprise when 4 men appeared. he recognized them as palace guards.  
“hi? what are you guys doing here?”

the tallest guard smiled. “fairy godmother thought we should come since it's taking so long.  
“what do you say we do?”

the tall one pondered for a moment then declared, “we should look for them!”

at that moment, a scream shattered the air. not one isle citizen even paused to recognize it.

the tall one looked at quasimodo and said, “let's go.”

as the 5 men started to run, the tall guard turned and huffed, “i'm shang by the way.”

quasimodo grinned. “quasimodo.”

the guards continued weaving through the crowd. they were only relying on where the sound came from earlier. when the arrived at the scene, they were horrified.

they had found the 4 children. one guard went over to a girl, who had 2 long french braids. shang heart clenched, seeing she was laying in a lake of blood. from the clothing and hair similarities to jay, they knew she must be sage, jay's sister. the captain reached down and carefully picked her up but not before noticing all the old and new scars.

quasimodo looked over to see a bag tied tight with rope. he noticed it was moving slightly so he opened it. a snake slithered out looking around at the 5 new men. deciding they weren't a threat, he slowly slithered over to shang and laid still. must be her snake? shang thought.

the 3 other guards had found the 3 other children. shang could immediately see who mals brother was. his hair was spiked up and his shirt was off, revealing circled burns all along his stomach and back. shang frowned, seeing the cigarettes littered near him.

another guard approached the captain, holding a black and white haired boy with freckles dotting his face. he has many long gashes on his forehead, blood seeping through his hair and eyebrows. “this must be tony, carlos brother.” the guard remarked, as he sidestepped, still holding the boy.

the last guard found the last child, dizzy. evie had shown the men what she looked like and the guard could barely find any similarities. her glasses were thrown to the side while her hair was tipped with blood. she was curled in a ball but it didn't stop the men from seeing more blood that surrounded her. blood dotted below her nose and around her mouth. picking her up, the guard turned towards an appalled shang who just said, “let's bring them home.”

they started walking, the snake following shang the whole way. quasimodo got into the car once the children were in and said “didn't see that coming.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

by the time the limo had come into view, all of the vks friends and peers had joined them in waiting. 

the vks sprang up as the limo sped up around the entrance. the guards got out first, grim expressions painted across their feet. jay noticed that sap was trailing along shang's legs, like he knew something that no one else did.

the door opened, but the guards were blocking the view. shang stepped out, and revealed a bloodied and unconscious sage, draped across his arms with her eyes seemingly staring into nothing. carlos felt jay tense besides him so he tightened his grip in show of support.

“oh my god” jay whispered stepping forward.

the second guard ducked in and out of the car, a very bloody dizzy appearing as well.

“dizzy!” evie cried, rushing to her little sister.

the third guard followed the seconds footsteps as auradon got to view more proof on how brutal the isle was, even to children. tony's black and white leather jacket and hair was all too familiar. the amount of blood only reminded ben and the vks of the isle that they despised so much. jay, sensing that carlos needed him, squeezed his boyfriend's hand like carlos had done earlier. carlos did not know what to do. so he just stepped up to where the guard had sat, tony limp in his arms.  
“t?” he choked out.

but as finn appeared, mal couldn't believe it. the scars brought to many horrible memories. it was like her whole world came to a stop. ben grabbed his friends hand in support as everyone behind them gasped. seeing their siblings so hurt made everyone's heart ache. it was like mal couldn't stand so she didn't. falling forward, ben barely managed to catch her.

“mal?” an all too familiar voice sounded.

“he's awake!” the guard holding finn shouted.

“oh my god.” mal sobbed, running to her little brother. 

finn glanced up at her, and then looked around, seeing auradon for the first time. his eyes flowed magic and it was like a punch to the gut. suddenly, he felt a hand grip his arm. he found himself staring into other bright green eyes and that power subsided.  
“what was that?” he managed.

“your powers. you have powers here apparently.” mal replied, eyes starting to tear up again.

finn stood up against the guard and looked around. ben gasped as did the other vks. finn didn't know why they were staring nor did he care. he saw his friends and gasped. he saw how much blood covered sage. he saw how broken tony looked, but when he saw dizzy, he broke down himself. evie moved aside upon seeing his reaction to her little sister. finn seemed to almost crumple as he sat next to dizzy.  
he looked up at mal and then back at dizzy. his eyes starting glowing green once more and he closed his eyes as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

“what's he doing?” ben questioned.  
“he's giving her strength.” evie whispered.

slowly, finn's eyes drooped as dizzy's began to open. as her eyes adjusted to the light, she turned right to finn whose head had fallen back against the limo.  
dizzy turned completely, facing the now asleep finn and let out a shaky breath before closing her eyes again. evie started crying as doug came forward to comfort her.

besides them, tony began to also shift. his eyes fluttered open before he gasped and sat straight up. sap noticed this, causing him to slither in between him and sage. carlos couldn't contain himself though. he rushed to his little brother, tears starting to escape his eyes. the two devil boys embraced before carlos asked, “t, what happened.”

the boys eyes seemed to go dark as he took a deep breath.

“when we heard we were coming to auradon, the 4 of us decided to sneak out once we saw the limo. we wanted to be out of there as soon as possible,” he took a shaky breath, but continued, “but as finn was about to jump out the window, our parents came in and tried to catch us. but we couldn't let them because we were so close. but as we were running, their cronies came over and managed to grab sage because she was the weakest..”

“what?” jay growled, “she is not weak.”

tony's eyes widened. “no, no. she was the weakest because jafar hit her yesterday. she lost a lot of blood.”

auradon gasped as jay started to shake with fear. carlos reached behind himself and took jays hand in his own, brushing his thumb across jays knuckles.

“i was the second one they caught because..” he turned to carlos uncertainty,  
“the beatings have doubled since you left.”

carlos gasped. he just hugged his brother again, unable to put his apologizes into words. he gave jay a look of i knew it. 

tony reluctantly continued once more.  
“jafar hit sage again and the cruella did the same. finn and dizzy tried to stop them but two other men had them. then, our parents just let them do what they wanted.” he guested around, “and this is what they wanted..i guess….” he only trailed off weakly.

tony's eyes began to droop but not without carlos desperately trying to keep him awake. he couldn't though because that one, small story drained his energy almost completely.

jay had now started rolling up sages sleeves and angrily realizing the what tony said was indeed true. rope burns and bruises were everywhere. and worst of all, sage was the only one who hadn't woken up. shang looked up at jay. “we found her in a puddle of blood.”

jay shook his head, angry tears already starting to fall. carlos took this as his cue, reaching out again, hugging the now crying jay.

the guard who had been holding finn continued. “i found him next to a fire pit with cigarettes all around it.”

carlos glanced up once more. “my mother used to put out her cigarettes in my back. they must have done the same.” shaking his head, carlos buried his head into his shaking boyfriend's shoulder.

dizzy's guard glanced up. “she was curled in a ball. her breathing was very ragged so i'm guessing she had some broken ribs.”

evie just sobbed. doug felt hopeless watching his best friend cry so all he could do was hug her tight and whisper that everything would be alright.

fairy godmother now stepped forward, looking at the broken teens in front of her. tears were brimming her normally happy eyes as were many people who were always smiling or always frowning including chad and audrey. 

the fairy put a small hand on ben’s shoulder and whispered, “we need to get them to the infirmary. i can help with major injuries but they still need a lot of help.”

ben nodded as he turned to the rotten 4 saying, “she's gonna help them a little bit.”

mal nodded as she took a sobbing evie's hand and carlos took jays face in his hands, saying “babe, she's gonna be ok. don't worry ok? fairy godmother knows what she's doing.”

jay shook his head, tears still streaming down his face.  
“it should've been me, it should've been me.” he sobbed.  
carlos just laid his head atop of his boyfriends soft beanie, trying to hold back his own tears once he once again glanced at his little brother.

fairy godmother waved her wand, lifting the kids up in the air, blue fairy dust weaving around their broken bodies. their hair was waving in the wind with their clothes and they seemed to have a glow to their skin. the magic started threading through finn's body first. his arm cracked into place like a twig while the cigarettes scars started healing.  
the magic moved on to tony. it swirled around his head before moving on to his legs, bones cracking. the cuts disappeared from his forehead, creamy freckled skin shining through.  
the blue glow continued on, reaching dizzy. blood got washed from her hair and her chest cracked as her ribs healed. a replica of her glasses appeared on her nose, more blood was washed away while a few fingers cracked as well.  
finally, it reached sage. 

auradon watched in awe as the blue hue grew bigger and brighter. they flinched as more cracking was heard. blood was washed away revealing long, straight, light brown hair and tan skin like jays. a gash on her lip closed while her ribs cracked back into place after being abused for so long. the magic moved to her head, surrounding it to heal her concision. dirt washed away, revealing strong arm and legs. at last, the healing ended and the kids floated to the ground.

fairy godmother wiped her forehead. “they will wake up now and we will bring them to the infirmary.”

evie sighed. “thank you so much, fairy godmother.”

the woman smiled. “my pleasure.”

the vks tentatively stepped forward, looking at their somewhat healed siblings.

the first one to wake was finn. as his green eyes cracked open, he gasped, realizing he wasn't bloody or bruised and the cigarette scars were no more. he looked up at his sister and her friends and said, “hey.”

mal smiled, laughing out a sob before running to her brother. “you scared me.” she whispered.

“sorry.” he replied into her hair, “i didn't mean to cause so much trouble.”

ben now stepped forward. “we are all glad you are safe. my name is ben, it's my pleasure to finally meet you.”

finn looked at mal, not knowing if he could trust the ben character. but mal just laughed at him before saying, “ben is good. you can trust him.”

“ok..” finn took ben's hand and shook it firmly before standing up. “what about them?” he asked, gesturing his friends.

at that very moment, tony sprang awake. his brown eyes widened as he felt his head where blood once was, realizing it was gone and he was ok. “freaky.” he hissed before being tackled by another black and white-haired boy.

evie squealed as dizzys eyes opened. she took a deep breath, then touched her new glasses. she smiled madly, grinning at evie, shouting, “evie!”

the two madly embraced before the blue haired queen said, “wow! fairy godmother knows how to wash hair!”

everyone now turned to where sage lay. her breathing had improved but her eyes weren't open. the new vks gently went to her side, dizzy and finn grabbing one of her hands while tony positioned himself so she was laying on his lap. “wake up.” dizzy whispered, “we made it. we’re here and you need to wake up. please sage.”

jay had turned into carlos arms. he couldn't bear to see his broken sister for one more second. carlos stroked his hair, saying, “she'll be alright.”

“hey, you big baby. what kinda welcome party is this?”

everyone turned hearing the soft whisper of sage. jay full-on ran to her, grabbing her in a tight embrace. sap had finally decided to move, joining the family hug. the 2 thieves were crying into each other, not ever wanting to let go.

sage pulled back, seeing tony over jays shoulder. Tony grabbed in a hug and softly cried as he gripped the beautiful, broken girl in his arms. When they pulled back, the group tackled each other into another group hug. jay kissed carlos (earning a “oh my god!” from sage) and mal hugged evie.

finally. they were home.


End file.
